Behind Enemy Lines (SE)
Behind Enemy Lines is the first level in the Normandy Campaign and the first level in Medal of Honor: Screaming Eagles. Mission Objectives * Rendzevous with your squad. * Secure the farmhouse. * Move across the marshes. * Defend the crashed glider. * Regroup with the rest of the 101st. Characters * Cpl.John Maverick - Karabiner 98k, MP40, M1 Garand * Cpl.William Carter - M1 Garand * Pvt.Dean Crockett - M1 Garand * Cpt.Erwin Smith - M1 Garand * 3x 82nd Paratroopers with randomised weapons (M1 Garand, M1A1 Carbine, Thompson M1A1) Weapons Starting * None Obtainable * Karabiner 98k * MP40 * MP34 (Only on Hard and Veteran) * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine (If one of the 82nd Paratrooper spawns with it and dies) * Thompson M1A1 (If one of the 82nd Paratrooper spawns with it and dies) * Walther P38 Vehicles * C-47 Skytrain * WACO CG-4A Glider * Opel Blitz * Sdf.Kz. 2 Kettenkrad Enemies * Wehrmacht Conscript * Wehrmacht Infantry (Only on Normal, Hard and Veteran) * Wehrmacht Officer Background Music * Streets of Paris (MOH:U Soundtrack) * Panzer Blockade (MOH:U Soundtrack) Plot John and the rest of the squad was finished checking their gear after the red light was on. Shortly after a Flak round hit the left engine of the plane and smoke started to pour inside the fuselage. In the chaos Cpt.Erwin Smith ordered them to calm down. When an another Flak shell exploded nearby the plane the pilot quickly switched the light to green and the squad jumped out from the plane. Upon landing on the ground John realised that his leg bag was cut loose during the jump and that he is unarmed. John started to make his way through the forest when he heard some calling "Thunder" from the bushes. He responded quickly, and to his suprise it was his friend Cpl.Carter. The two then decied that they need to find a landmark so they can figure out where they are. Carter took point since he had his weapon. As they were making their way to a small farm, suddenly multiple gunshots can be heard from a nearby farmhouse. The two made their way to the source of the gunshot. It was two paratroopers fighting off a squad of german soldiers. As they got closer to the farmhouse John spotted a dead German soldier in the grass and next to him was his rifle. John picked up the dead soldier's weapon, and with Carter they got behind cover. Then the two opened fire on the Germans and with the other two paratroopers they killed them. Once the enemies were elinimated they approched to the other two paratroopers whom turned out to be: Cpt.Smith and Pvt.Crockett. Cpt.Smith quickly briefed John and Carter about the situation, that they have been misdropped, and that before landing Smith spotted several crashed gliders in the marshes next to the farmhouse. The group made their way through the marshes, encountering several German patrols. Suddenly multiple gunshots can be heard at the end of the marshes. A german patrol has engaged in a firefight against a group of glider paratroopers. The squad helped to overcome the attackers. Once they had been dealt with the squad found out that the paratroopers from the glider belonged to the 82nd Airborne. But before they can discuss their next move more Germans came and attacked the glider. John with along with the three 82nd Paratroopers fended off the Germans. Category:By:Hatake98 Category:Medal of Honor: Screaming Eagles Missions